


You don’t have to worry anymore

by Thegirlnamedhawk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Are they dating I don’t know up to you, Cute, Family, M/M, Morning, Post good ending, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlnamedhawk/pseuds/Thegirlnamedhawk
Summary: Connor  wants to join hank on his visit to his son’s grave.





	You don’t have to worry anymore

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing fanfiction in any form but I’m working on other things right now

Hank was shocked to hear Connor ask if he could come with him to the cemetery. “If that is overstepping my boundaries I…”

    “No. it’s fine.” hank said. He knew the android and him had grown closer sens the end of the revolution but he never expected this. They drove thru the city in silence neither sure if the other one wanted to talk.

    Hank pulled into a parking spot underneath a oke tree whose leaves were just beginning to lose there green shade. “Would it be alright if I went alone first?” Connor asked. Hank was at a loss for words. He was Unsure of whether Connor was doing this out of pity for him or if he actually cared but if it was what he wanted hank didn’t see any harm in letting him.

    “Yeah sure. It’s that one over there.” he said pointing among the hundreds of headstones. Connor walked down the row scanning the names on the slabs of granite and other stones until he found it.

  
    Cole Anderson September 23, 2029 - October 11, 2035. a small handprint was engraved above his last name.“Hello cole. My name is Connor. I’m an android and a good friend of your dad’s. Typically in western cultures humans bring flowers as a form of offering to pay their respects but I thought you would prefer this.” Connor removed a small plastic race car from his pocket and placed it on the head stone. “Your dad told me you use to run around the living room playing race car driver, and that sometimes he would let you sit in The front seat and you two would make exaggerated race noises together.” Connor remembered the way hank smiled as he Relived those memories. “Your dad told me a lot about you. I wish we could have met. It would have been highly likely that we would have been friends, Most people like me… well your dad didn’t at first but he came around.” He laughed. “You would have been eleven today right?” There was no reason to pose it as a question but he did. “I hear that’s a hard time in human adolescent growth, I wouldn’t know because I didn’t do it.” He fell silent for a moment as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say next. Normally he would have adjusted his speech patterns based on whom he was talking to and what he wanted from the conversation but he was only talking to himself and all he wanted was...  
“I don’t know anything about human afterlife. I mean I’ve read millions of articles and studies on different religions humans believe but there isn't any strong evidence to support any of their theories…what I’m trying to say is I don’t know what kind of State your conscious mind may be in but if you have the capacity to worry. I want you to know you don’t have to worry about your dad anymore because...I’m gonna help take care of him.” He looked back at hank leaning on the hood of his junker. “I’m sure if he could hear me say that he’d say he’s not a baby and that he doesn't need to be taken care of but… I think we all need someone sometimes. He helps me when I needed it. sometimes he helps in ways he can’t even see but he does nonetheless.” He placed his hand on the smooth stone. “I promise I’ll do everything I can to make him happy.”

  
    Connor returned to the car. They exchanged a quick hug before hank walk to the grave alone. Conner watched him for almost 40 minutes. Hank’s mouth was moving the entire time. Connor could have enabled his lip reading software but thought it would be rude and decided against it, even when hank looked directly at him and Connor was convinced he was talking about him. At one point hank began to play with the car he had left there. Connor couldn’t tell if the site made him feel happy or sad, a mixture of both he supposed.

    Eventually he sat down on the well kept grass probably due to his back bothering him again. It was starting to get dark and while that didn’t bother him, he was worried about hank with his thin jacket and already weak immune system. Luckily not long after that hank stood up. When he returned to the car his face was red and wet from tears that he had missed with his sleeve. Hank started the car and pulled away without a word. “Do you still want me to make you that soup when we get home?” Connor asked. “we could go out if you prefer instead.” The we was rhetorical.

  
    “Soup actually sounds really good right now Thanks...for everything.”  
    “You’re welcome for everything.”


End file.
